BrandonLane as "Brandon" (Return to the Island)
17:56 BrandonLane b80f6df1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.184.15.109.241 has joined #nickel 17:56 <@TDIFan13> Hi, BrandonLane! Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:57 Username: BrandonLane 17:57 Name: Brandon 17:57 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 17:57 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:57 Okay. 17:57 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:58 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:58 Not one bit. :) 17:58 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:58 If the option and development of my character comes far enough, then yes. Hopefully. 17:59 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 17:59 Label: Over-Achiever 17:59 I would say a neutral. Brandon's all about himself. 17:59 Sometimes that means playing nice or malicous. 18:00 <@TDIFan13> Alright! Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Katie. Please begin. 18:00 Hi! 18:00 *sigh* 18:00 Are you okay? 18:00 No. 18:00 Well, what happened? 18:00 And it's all your fault, Brandon. :@ 18:00 Wait, what? 18:01 You told the team that I wasn't physical enough in challenges! 18:01 Now, they all hate me! 18:01 Well, it's true. 18:01 What do you mean? :o 18:01 I am TOO physical. 18:01 :@ 18:01 I don't want us to keep losing challenges! 18:01 You need to amp up your game. 18:01 Not all of us are pro-athletes. 18:01 I'm doing the best I can. 18:01 I understand, but I cam to WIN. 18:02 Not sit at the elimination ceremony. 18:02 You're the one that lost the first challenge for us by spending all your time making that chart full of strategies. 18:02 That was for your benefit. *rolls eye's* 18:03 :o 18:03 You are so totally rude! 18:03 Or honest, Katie... 18:03 Honest? More like MEAN! 18:03 I think I'm going to ask to be team captain. 18:03 Instead of you. 18:03 You can't! 18:03 I'm really nice, and super-relatable! 18:03 I worked hard for that role! 18:03 No, you didn't. :@ 18:03 You just asked everyone to vote for you and we did. 18:03 :@ 18:04 Besides, I know for a fact people are voting for you. 18:04 :o 18:04 Voting me OFF? 18:04 I'm your only chance of an ally. 18:04 Yep. I told them no, but maybe that's changed? 18:04 * Katie13 gulps. 18:04 O-okay... 18:04 What do I have to do? 18:04 I'll vote for anyone tonight, I swear! 18:04 Join me in an alliance. 18:04 You do EVERYTHING I say. 18:05 Okay! Swear! 18:05 D: 18:05 And we're voting off my biggest threat 18:05 Capeesh? 18:05 Who's that? 18:05 Gwen. 18:05 :-O 18:05 But I LIKE her! 18:05 But I'll need proof you're on my side. 18:05 How? 18:05 Get between her and Trent, okay? 18:06 You must kiss him and tell Gwen that he made the first move. 18:06 They're the cutest! 18:06 You can't make me! 18:06 :@ 18:06 Then see you at the losers island! 18:06 * Katie13 sighs. 18:06 Fine. 18:06 I'll do it. 18:06 But I'm not happy with this. >.> 18:06 Good. *makes devilish grin* 18:06 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 18:06 <@TDIFan13> Great job. c: 18:06 Thank you! :) 18:07 <@TDIFan13> You just type in /leave to leave, by the way. ^_^ 18:07 thanks xD /leave 18:07 <@TDIFan13> oh you do it like in a sentence 18:07 <@TDIFan13> and then press enter 18:07 <@TDIFan13> like without any text before it Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions